Pembiakan Mikroba Cinta
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura sudah lama menyukai Gaara sebagai senpainya. Namun bagaimana jika ia sampai salah membuat goresan pada pembiakan mikroba pada cawan petri yang malah menunjukan perasaannya selama ini pada Gaara. Apakah Gaara membalas perasaan kouhai-nya itu?/Special fanfic for Kirei Apple. HBD!


Beberapa istilah asing dalam cerita:

Jarum inokulum : Jarum yang berfungsi untuk memindahkan biakan untuk ditanam/ditumbuhkan pada media pembiakan mikroba. Terbuat dari kawat nikrom dan platina. Ujungnya ada lingkaran.

Petri dish: Alat yang berfungsi untuk membiakkan mikroorganisme. Berbentuk bulat terdapat bagian bawah dan atas dengan diameter sekitar 15 cm.

Lampu bunsen: Pemanas yang menggunakan spiritus sebagai bahan bakar untuk menciptakan kondisi yang steril.

Inkubator: Alat untuk menginkubasi atau memeram mikroba pada suhu terkontrol

Medium _Potato Dextrose Agar_ : Medium semi sintetik yang terdiri dari campuran zat makanan yang diperlukan mikroorganisme untuk pertumbuhannya.

 **Pembiakan Isolat Cinta**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: Gaara x Sakura**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan istilah asing yg hanya diketahui kaum labor (anak biologi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Fanfic for Aniki**

 **KIREI APPLE or Wyda :v.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahn~ Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikrobiologi adalah salah satu cabang ilmu biologi yang membahas tentang kehidupan organisme-organisme berukuran mikroskopis yang hanya bisa dilihat di bawah mikroskop dengan perbesaran 4 x 10, 10x 10, 40 x 10, atau sampai dengan perbesaran 100. Makhluk-makhluk hidup yang tidak bisa diamati oleh mata manusia tanpa bantuan alat yang bernama mikroskop. Siang ini, seperti biasa gadis merah muda yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah kertas berisi _review_ tentang materi yang akan dipraktikumkan sekitar 30 menit nanti duduk di kursi _cafe_ sembari menemani sahabat pirangnya menikmati makan siang. Sakura membolak-balikkan kertas yang dipegangnya dan menyiapkan alat tulis yang akan digunakannya untuk menjawab kuis yang diadakan sebelum praktikum nanti.

" _Forehead!_ Baca agak keras dong, aku belum belajar tahu!" ujar Ino sambil menyuapkan siomay ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk berkonsenterasi pun merasa terganggu dengan celoteh sahabatnya dan meliriknya dari ujung mata.

"Apa sih _pig!_ Kau mengganggu saja. Makanya, belajar! Jangan makan terus. Gendut baru tahu rasa!" Sakura mencibir ke arah Ino.

"Ih... dasar kau _forehead!_ Pelit sekali! Awas saja, nanti aku bilang pada Sai _senpai_ kalau kau titip salam pada Gaara _senpai_ yang seperti panda itu~" Ino menggoda Sakura sambil mengerling ke arah Gaara dan teman-teman lainnya yang sedang membawa _petridish_ dan _Inoculating loop._ Sontak saja pipi gadis itu memerah dan Sakura pura-pura membaca materi yang ia siapkan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas itu. Ino yang tertawa jahil menurunkan kertas yang dipegang oleh sahabatnya dan tertawa dengan nista.

"Dasar! Sudah mengagumi sejak dulu tapi tidak berani menyapa duluan. Dasar pengecut!" Ino sengaja memancing amarah Sakura. Namun gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

15 menit kemudian...

"Kepada praktikan Mikrobiologi, silahkan memasuki laboratorium!" teriak seorang senior yang berambut pirang dari pintu labor Mikrobiologi yang terletak di lantai 3 dari _cafe_ tempat Sakura dan Ino _nongkrong_ tadi.

Bagai di asrama tentara, para junior-junior yang sedang bersantai-santai di bawah tadi sontak berlari kesana kemari untuk memakai jas laborarotium dan menyiapkan kertas satu lembar beserta pulpen untuk kuis di awal praktikum. Beberapa ada yang berlari dan terjatuh karena jas labnya tersangkut (?) Sakura dengan santai memasuki labor karena ia sudah siap-siap sejak tadi.

"Duduk empat per-meja!" instruksi asisten labor.

Dengan cepat para praktikan itu mengambil kursi dan duduk empat per-meja. Bahkan yang tidak kebagian tempat terpaksa harus berdiri dan menunggu sampai soal dibacakan. Seorang senior yang tampan dengan surai merah, iris mata berwarna _jadhe_ , sebuah tato 'Ai' yang terlihat seksi di dahinya dan juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi berdiri di depan seraya memegang secarik kertas. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum mengeraskan suaranya untuk membacakan soal kuis sebelum praktikum.

"Baiklah, kalian suda siap?" tanyanya dengan suara baritone yang keras dan terdengar sampai ke belakang.

Ino mengerling jahil ke arah Sakura dan gadis merah muda itu hanya menunduk malu.

"Baiklah... soal nomor satu. Apa yang dimaksud dengan..."

Sampai kuis itu berakhir, kini saatnya berkumpul ke depan sejenak untuk mendengarkan instruksi kerja yang akan dijelaskan oleh asisten labor yang mendapatkan piket mengenai materi hari ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan memulai praktikum yang berjudul 'Pembiakan Mikroorganisme'. Kali ini yang menjadi asisten penanggungjawab adalah senior kita Rei Gaara. Kepada Gaara- _san_ dipersilahkan untuk menjelaskan langkah kerjanya, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan," Deidara selaku moderator menyerahkan waktu dan tempatnya pada Gaara.

Senior tampan itu memperbaiki jas labornya sedikit sebelum berjalan ke depan dan mengambil nafas seraya menatap satu per satu wajah praktikannya yang tampak masih polos. Beberapa gadis menatapnya dengan mengerling jahil, sok tebar-tebar pesona, bahkan ada yang sengaja memakai _lipstick_ lumayan –mencolok- agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian _senpai_ tampan itu. Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya Gaara tidak suka yang tebal-tebal dan mencolok.

"Baik, untuk praktikum kali ini, kita akan membiakan mikroorganisme. Seperti yang tertulis pada diktat praktikum kalian halaman 60, kita akan memulai dengan..."

Setelah penjelasan mengenai cara kerja dijelaskan sedemikian rupa, mereka dibagi kerja menurut kelompok yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Sakura berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Ino.

"Sakura, kita kebagian membiakan mikroorganisme yang ada di air rendaman kentang. Cih! Baunya saja sudah busuk, sana kau saja yang mengambilnya!" Ino menutup hidungnya menggunakan masker untuk menghindari bau tajam yang dihasilkan oleh rendaman air kentang yang sudah berumur 1 minggu itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan ada berjuta-juta bakteri di dalam sana.

"Enak saja! Itu tugasmu _pig!_ Aku akan mengambil jarum inokulum dan _petridish_ ke depan."

Sakura beranjak ke depan saat kelompoknya dipanggil untuk mengambil peralatan labor yang akan dibagikan oleh para asisten untuk kerja mereka hari ini. Gaara memperhatikan praktikan merah mudanya yang tampak paling mencolok daripada yang lainnya. Ia menatap mata _emerald_ yang hampir serupa dengan iris matanya itu dan tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu malu-malu kucing dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Ini _petridish,_ jarum inokulum dan lampu bunsennya. Hati-hati pecah." Gaara mengingatkan.

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"Ah... terima kasih _senpai._ " Tangan halus Gaara sempat tersentuh oleh tangan mungilnya saat menerima peralatan labor tadi. Sakura tersenyum malu dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ah... jadi itu _kouhai_ merah muda yang kau ceritakan?" Deidara menghampiri Gaara dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu seraya menatap kepergian Sakura.

"Yah... Dei kau mengawasi kelompok bagian sana, aku yang bagian belakang," instruksi Gaara. Mereka mulai menyebar untuk mengawasi kerja praktikan.

Sakura tampak kesusahan saat mengambil isolat dari sampel rendaman air kentang. Ia membakar ujung jarum inokulumnya berkali-kali ke nyala lampu bunsen dan berdecak sebal saat gagal mengisolasi bakteri di dalam sampelnya. Gaara yang kebetulan –disengaja- lewat di meja kelompok terakhir itu memperhatikan gadis _soft pink_ yang memajukan bibirnya sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu.

"Butuh bantuan?"

 _Deg!_

Suara _baritone_ yang khas itu.

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Disana sudah berdiri senpai tampan yang bertugas menjadi asisten penanggungjawab materi kali ini. Ia menatap Sakura dengan intens dan sukses membuat detak jantung gadis itu berdegup 3 kali lipat. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Gaara mendekat untuk mengambil jarum inokulum di tangan gadis itu.

Berada dikungkungan pemuda tampan yang kini berdiri di belakangnya seraya menuntunnya untuk memegang jarum itu membuat keringat dingin menjalari wajah Sakura yang memerah. Ino yang memperhatikan sahabat merah mudanya yang sedang _pdkt_ itu hanya tertawa dan mengganggu kelompok lain.

"Jadi, pertama-tama ujung jarum dibersihkan dengan alkohol untuk menghindari kontaminasi dari mikroorganisme yang bebas di udara," Gaara menyemprotkan alkohol 70 % untuk mensterilisasikan jarum yang digunakan Sakura tadi.

"Kemudian bakar dinyala bunsen untuk mematikan bakteri yang sempat terkontaminasi," Gaara mengarahkan tangan Sakura untuk membakar jarum tadi ke nyala api. Sakura sendiri cukup gugup saat _senpai-_ nya itu dengan sengaja bersandar di bahu mungilnya.

"Lalu, celupkan jarum inokulum pada air rendaman kentang dan putar sampai sekiranya bakteri sudah menempel pada ujung jarum dan ambil media biakan."

Sakura mengambil _petridish_ yang telah berisi media PDA untuk sumber nutrisi dalam mengembangbiakkan mikroba yang akan tumbuh nanti. Gaara membuka _petridish_ itu secara hati-hati dengan metode aseptis dan menggoreskan jarum inokulum yang telah dicepukan pada air rendaman kentang tadi secara hati-hati ke permukaan _potato dextrose agar_ itu.

"Dalam membuat goresan pada media ada 2 jenis. Yaitu metode _streak plate_ dengan teknik gores kuadran dan teknik gorens sinambung. Teknik gores kuadran yaitu dengan membagi cawan petri menjadi 3 atau 4 ruangan dan menggoreskan jarum inokulum pada permukaan cawan petri yang dibagi menjadi beberapa ruang tadi. Biasanya arah yang digunakan saat menggores itu berbeda," Gaara mencontohkannya pada Sakura. ia membagi _petridish_ menjadi 4 ruang dengan spidol dan membuat goresan secara zig-zag secara hati-hati tanpa membuat media menjadi rusak.

"Selanjutnya, teknik gores sinambung. Teknik ini membuat goresan secara zig-zag pada _petridish_ tanpa membagi _petridish_ menjadi beberapa ruangan seperti teknik pertama tadi. Bagaimana? Sejauh ini sudah mengerti?" Gaara memperhatikan Sakura dari balik pundak mungil itu. Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk paham dan menghapus keringat dingin yang bercucuran disekitar dahi lebarnya.

"Baiklah, bekerja dengan hati-hati dan gunakan sarung tangan agar pekerjaan lebih steril."

Gaara melepaskan –pelukan- tanpa disengaja itu dan memberikan peralatan labor itu pada Sakura. _Senpai_ tampan itu berkeliling lagi melanjutkan pengawasannya. Sakura menatapnya secara malu-malu dan mulai membuat goresan pada _petridish_ tadi melanjutkan pekerjaan yang telah dilakukan _senpai-_ nya. Jika saja sekarang Sakura berada di rumah sakit dan ia memeriksakan keadaan jantungnya, pasti ia bisa mendengarkan dentuman keras bak kembang api yang meledak di udara saat perayaan festival tahun baru. Oke itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi percayalah gadis itu sangat gugup sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar akan goresan yang ia buat di _petridish-_ nya saat ini.

 _ **Dua hari kemudian...**_

"Sakura, nanti setelah kuliah dengan Asuma _sensei_ kita disuruh ke labor untuk melihat hasil pembiakan mikroba kita kemarin dan menunjukkannya pada Gaara _senpai_! Jangan pulang dulu," ujar Ino saat mereka baru saja selesai kuliah dengan Kakashi _sensei_ 3 SKS.

"Iya _pig!_ Aku ingat..." Sakura menggendong tas ranselnya. Hari ini ia kuliah 9 sks, jadi wajar saja bawaannya agak berat dan membutuhkan tas yang lebih besar.

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan genit.

"Bilang saja kau tidak sabar bertemu Gaara _senpai~_ sampai-sampai membuat biakan mikroba bersama. Kyaaaa~" Ino berteriak centil. Sakura yang menahan perasaan malunya hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan jengkel dan beranjak dari kelas mereka yang sudah kosong.

"Sakuraaa... tunggu!"

 **-000-**

Laboratorium mikrobiologi penuh disesaki olah para praktikan yang melihat hasil pembiakan mikroorganisme mereka. Ada yang terkontaminasi sehingga organisme lain juga tumbuh pada _petridish_ mereka, ada yang medianya hancur karena menggoreskan jarum inokulum terlalu kuat, ada pula yang tidak tumbuh. Yah... wajar saja, mereka baru pertama kali membuat biakan mikroba seperti itu. Satu per satu kelompok maju ke depan untuk menunjukkan hasil pembiakan mereka pada Gaara sekaligus untuk dinilai.

Saat Sakura membuka kertas yang membungkus _petridish_ dan melihat pertumbuhan mikroba sebagai hasil praktikumnya, sontak _emerald_ itu terbelalak kaget dan tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan _petridish_ itu hingga menciptakan bunyi yang cukup mengangetkan. Untung saja _petridish_ yang ia banting tidak pecah. Gaara yang mendengarkan keributan itu beranjak menuju sumber suara dan menemukan Sakura yang mengambil kembali cawa petri yang terletak tak beerdaya di atas lantai. _Emerald-_ nya tampak terlihat gusar saat sosok _senpai_ merahnya mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara _baritone_ Gaara.

Sakura tampak linglung dan gugup saat manik _jadhe_ itu menatapnya seolah-olah menelanjanginya. Gaara menatap cawan petri yang dipegang oleh Sakura dan menatap hasil pekerjaan gadis itu 2 hari yang lalu. Beberapa mikroorganisme tampak tumbuh di cawan petri itu dengan baik dan lumayan rapih sebagai hasil pekerjaan pemula. Namun, begitu menyadari bentuk goresan yang dibuat pada cawan petri itu, membuat wajah tampan Gaara memerah malu dan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Hn. Ini kau yang buat?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. Deidara yang melihat goresan pada cawan petri itu tertawa keras dan menggoda Gaara serta _kouhai_ manis merah muda dihadapannya.

"Cieee... Gaara ditembak oleh _kouhai_ incarannya he? Sampai membuat biakan seperti itu segala!"

Ino yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pun melihat goresan pada cawan petri itu, sontak sepasang _aquamarine-_ nya terbeliak kaget dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Jadi, seperti ini caramu mengatakan perasaan pada Gaara- _senpai_ ne Sakura- _chan?_ wah... romantis sekali."

Kedua pirang itu pun sibuk mencie-ciekan pasangan yang sama-sama memerah malu itu. Gaara menyimpan _petridish_ Sakura dan memberikan gadis itu _petridish_ yang ia siapkan di dalam saku jas labornya.

"Hn, ini untukmu." Dengan bingung Sakura menerimanya. Gadis itu membuka kertas yang membungkus cawan petri pemberian Gaara dan melihat goresan biakan mikroba yang tercetak disana.

Blush!

Wajah Sakura memerah.

Di cawan petri Sakura tergores "I LOVE YOU GAARA" sedangkan di cawan petri yang Gaara berikan pada Sakura tergoresn "I Love You Too Pink". Jadi Gaara sudah menyiapkan ini he? Jangan-jangan ia tahu bahwa Sakura secara tidak sengaja membuat goresan itu saat ia mengajari Sakura bagaimana cara menggoreskan biakan mikroba yang baik dan benar. Atau...?

 _ **Dua hari yang lalu...**_

Gaara mengecek hasil pekerjaan praktikannya yang baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Tadi ia berhasil mendekati _Kouhai_ incarannya dan sedikit 'modus' mengajarinya agar bisa mendekati gadis itu. Di cawan petri yang bertuliskan kelompok 9 itu, Gaara tersenyum melihat hasil goresan yang dibuat oleh Gadis bernama Sakura secara tidak sadar. Goresan yang seharusnya dibuat zig-zag malah terbuat "I LOVE Y..." Gaara menambahkan huruf 'OU' beserta namanya untuk melanjutkan goresan yang tidak selesai itu. Dan membuat biakannya sendiri yang ia buat 'I Love You Too Pink' seraya memasukkan semua _petridish_ itu ke dalam inkubator untuk sterilisasi lagi.

Dasar...!

Jadi kau menggunakan kesempatan agar bisa mendapatkan gadis itu heh Gaara?

Kau curang!

- **FIN-**

 _ **WAKAKAKA...! ini fanfic gaje pertama gue ditahun 2016.**_

 _ **Fanfic aneh ini didedikasikan pada my ANIKI, Kirei apple atau Wida yg lagi ultah ke -52- (?) semoga tambah tua, rejeki lancar, selalu sehat, dapat menjadi kakak yg baik, ibadahnya rajin, dan tidak mem-bully adikmu lagi T_T dan dapat menjadi therongers yg lebih ahn... Onii-chan~ lagi :v**_

 _ **Maaf cuman bisa ngasih fanfic gaje dengan istilah aneh ini. Semoga aniki ngerti dan terhibur (?) akhir kata...**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANIKI :***_

 _ **Wish u all the best :v**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.silahkan review!.**

 **Regards,**

 **Akasuna Ryu Istri Saso :***

 **Jbi, 04.01.2016(3.15)**


End file.
